Tour around Sinnoh
by ChaosInSSBB
Summary: Meet Diamond, the Depressed dude ,Pearl and Dawn as they always travel along Sinnoh. Diamond needs to write up a guide book, Pearl is hunted by the police and Dawn ran away!


Yes! I finally have collected enough money to get a Nintendo DS. I got Pokemon Diamond although I will mention parts of Platinium.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Diamond was trying to drill wood onto the door to keep Pearl out. Pearl kept slamming into the door, but nothing happened.

"What do you want?" asked Diamond.

"I need you for something!" replied Pearl.

"My mom is making me some really good food." said Diamond. Suddenly Pearl stopped ramming and started cutting the door with a chainsaw.

Diamond's mother was cooking some food while listening to Diamond's ipod. She deleated all of his songs and put songs popular about a millenium ago, that no one listens to.

Diamond walked back as Pearl kicked the door and entered.

"We will find the large pokemon in the lake." Said Pearl.

"That was in Jhoto." said Diamond.

"I heard legends of a really weird pokemon in the lake. Our lake! I want to catch it." said Pearl. "Besides, you always needed to go there to start your journey around Sinnoh to complete your guide book."

"That is true, I will do it! There are a few problems. One, who knows how large that thing is. It can be two-hundred feet or something! Two, all we have is a chainsaw and an empty book. Three, I am going to eat some food!" said Diamond.

Diamond ran to get some fruit and money and set off with Pearl. They both got a bag to put their belongings.

"Mom, I'm leaving for a year!" said Diamond. Unfortunetly, Diamond's mother was still listening to the Ipod and never heard anything.

They left off for Lake Verity.

**In Sandgem town...**

A rather old man and a girl about Diamond's and Pearl's age carried two pokeballs.

"The hell with these Pokemon." muttered the old man under his breath.

They took a quick glance at TwinLeaf town and saw two boys rushing to the lake, where the two strangers would dump the two Pokemon.

**Lake Verity...**

Pearl carried his giant chainsaw and Diamond carried a scrapbook and a pencil. He sat down against a tree and wrote about the lake. He took a quick glance and continued writing.

Professor Rowan put both Pokeballs in his hands and was about to throw them into the lake when he was stoped by Pearl.

"What are you doing?" asked Pearl.

"I am throwing these Pokemon into the lake." said Professor Rowan.

"You can't do that! Pokemon our tools to us. Slaves to us! Some sickos use them for such wrong purposes in bed that I can't even talk about. You could sell Pokemon and buy them.

"Here, take these Pokemon and leave me alone. I would give you Dawn's Piplup but unfortunetly, it has no issues."said Rowan as he put the two pokeballs in our hands. "Now I am going back to Sandgem town with my slave Dawn." Said Prof. Rowan. "

"Wait, you cannot have a slave!" said Diamond. "She should just call the police!"

"If she does not do what I say or call the cops then I will tell them that she robbed my house even though it never happened.

"He was my grandfather... He has a house across from mine. I inherited 1,000,000 million dollars from my parents before they died. Rowan was oppointed my gaurdian and forced me to be his slave and took all of the money I inherited." said Dawn.

"Correct. Now you two boys are also going to be my slaves!" said Professor Rowan.

"No way! What are you going to do?" asked Diamond.

**Five seconds later...**

Diamond, Dawn and Pearl were thrown in jail. Professor Rowan went to an orphanage since he had called on all of his slaves. He was there to get a new one.

"Hey Diamond, on a scale of one to ten, how depressed are you?" asked Pearl.

"For the last time I am not depressed!" said Diamond.

"I just got an Idea!" said Pearl.

"What?" asked Diamond.

"We can make a team. I will be bomberman and you can be Depressed dude."

Diamond said the exact same thing he said before.

A boy came and banged against their cell.

"What do you want?" asked Diamond.

"I need to know where I can find an airport." said the boy (his name is Calvin. He was the first trainer after May that you face in Emerald.)

"Sure, the nearest airport is in Sunys-" said Pearl before Diamond covered his mouth and spoke.

"The nearest airport is in Sunyshore town. We will guide you there if you break us out." said Diamond.

"Sure!" said Calvin as he left to get some bombs.

**Twinleaf town...**

Diamond's mother was still listeing to the Ipod when it broke.

She looked around and did not see Diamond. She was so paranoid that she had planted a chip in Diamond's head when he was born. She got out her GPS that matched the chip. She could see that he was not even in the town. She grabbed a pokeball containing a Growlithe and left to find Diamond.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Calvin is not my OC.


End file.
